


Beating The Drum

by shenala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Prompt: My butt is not a drum, dude.--Beep. Beep. Beep...That was the first thing he became aware of; the beeping that was instantly recognizable as hospital equipment.The fact that he was lying face down with his arms up by his head was the second thing he noticed. It wasn't his usual sleeping position by a long shot and now that he was waking up, it wasn't a particularly comfortable one either.





	Beating The Drum

Beep. Beep. Beep...

That was the first thing he became aware of; the beeping that was instantly recognizable as hospital equipment.

The fact that he was lying face down with his arms up by his head was the second thing he noticed. It wasn't his usual sleeping position by a long shot and now that he was waking up, it wasn't a particularly comfortable one either.

The third thing that registered in his still fuzzy mind was the heavy weight settled across the back of his thighs, followed by the rhythmic tapping of fingers on the swell of his ass. There was only one possibility then for who it was draped over his legs...

"Steve", he grumbled, voice rough, dry, and muffled as his face was still pressed into the pillow. 

No response.

"Steve." 

The tapping stopped with a sharp intake of breath. "Hey, Buck" came a sigh dripping with relief, "don't move, you've shattered your right shoulder blade, it's healin' though so a few more hours and you'll be fine. Go back to sleep sweetheart." 

The tapping started again. 

"Steve, can you sto-- my butt is not a drum, dude!" Bucky tried to scold the man still blanketing his thighs but knew it was a lost cause as laughter broke through in his voice. 

"What? I wasn't! Oh, right, sorry Buck.. I didn't notice." Even with his face pressed into the bed, Bucky knew that Steve was blushing delightfully and squeezing his hand into a fist to quell the need for movement. 

With a sigh he moved so that his head was only resting on the right side of the pillow, "Steve, come up here... Don't argue Stevie, c'mon."

It only took a few seconds with minimal grumbling before the blonde had resettled his chair near the head of the bed, sliding his hand into Bucky's left, metal and flesh reunited, before slumping his head onto the end of the pillow nearest to him. 

Nosing into the golden crown, Bucky whispered amongst gentle kisses, "go to sleep Stevie, I ain't goin' nowhere."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
